I Always Knew
by Forgotton Angel
Summary: “You thought I didn’t know? I always knew Casey. I always knew.” When Casey crosses the line one too many times, Derek finally snaps. He has finally had enough. DASEY. TWOSHOT. Trailer Up!
1. Trailer

A/N: I'm back, with a new story . It will be a two-shot, no continued chapters afterwords. The story rests.

I'd like to apologize to any readers who have read "Dirty Little Secret", "Why", or any of my other uncompleted projects. I'm pretty terrible with updates, but one and two shots are fine for the most part. I am so so so sorry, I hope you still enjoy reading !

R&R

Trailer: I Always Knew

Even the best romances

_Derek and Casey kiss softly, a gentle and loving smile passing between the two._

Don't always have happy endings…

_Casey sneaks into the house, hair mussed and a hickey bright on her neck, while Derek lies in bed, staring at the ceiling._

When the person you swore you would be with now and always shatters your world

_Derek is on the phone, a tear sliding down his cheek_

When everything you've ever known falls apart

_Casey backs against a wall, collapsing into a heap on the floor, shoulders shaking with sobs._

When the one thing you thought would last forever is crushed

_A picture of Derek and Casey lies in a broken frame, thrown in the trash can_

When the most trustworthy person in your life betrays you

_Casey kisses an unknown male, arms wrapped around his neck_

What do you do when the love of your life breaks your heart?

_Derek screams at Casey, "You thought I didn't know?? I always knew Casey. I always knew."_

Derek Venturi. Casey Mcdonald.

_Derek falls down on his bed, staring out the window. Casey sits in a cab, bags packed with her clothes surrounding her._

I Always Knew.

_Derek and Casey lean in to kiss, when Casey's phone rings. Noel's name is on the caller ID._


	2. Not Enough

AN: Kay, I think I might have been wrong about the two-shot thing…it definitely may be longer than that. Review, and you can decide!!

Chapter One: Not Enough

**Derek**

It was two in the morning, and I was still awake, lying in bed to wait for Casey. It was the night of our three year anniversary, but I knew exactly where she was. She was with him. Her favorite dinner that I had worked for an hour and a half on lay cold on the kitchen table.

Two roses wilted in a case, two candles burned out. I had been waiting like an idiot for three hours before giving up. Then, I heard it. The familiar click of the lock on the door, the muffled footsteps. I wasn't going to pretend to be asleep anymore. She didn't deserve it; she never had. I got up finally, heading towards the bedroom door.

I took a look at her, a real look. Not one with love blinding out the things my mind knew were true. Her hair was a mess, pulled into a bun atop her head. The hirt she wore looked pristine, typically perfect Casey. No one would ever guess she would cheat on her fiancé.

"Casey." My voice came soft and harsh. I was tried, so damn tired of putting up with her bullshit. I love her, had always loved her, and now I was going to kill myself for letting her go. I knew I wasn't good enough for her, but damn it did she have to go to him?

"Derek?" it came a little too hoarse and frightened. Every word she spoke pierced my heart knowing that she had probably been screaming for him and hour earlier. I winced inwardly.

"How was Noel?" I rasp, struggling to finally get the words out.

I could read the shock on her face, and it pissed me off beyond belief.

"Surprised?" I couldn't prevent the smirk that crept to my lips. I was finally letting it out. It was a relief.

"How did you know?" Then the tear came down, a slow, painful reminder.

Did she really expect me to be that stupid, that ignorant? I didn't want to believe she did.

It had been two years, two long fucking years of her seeing him behind my back, and now it had brought us to this. Giving up. I had been in denial for far too long. Believing—no, hoping, for a part of me had always known—that she was still faithful to me. When I finally accepted it, I spent months trying to change it, attempt after attempt to win her over and make her love me, just me. I did everything I could, but she never noticed, not once.

I knew that I loved her, and would always love her. But I couldn't live with a lie like this forever. If I lost her, it was better to have it done now than after I proposed. The picture frames encircled various shots of us, always happy, always smiling.

They mocked me, told me of the lies we had been living. I hated her then for doing this to me, then hated myself for letting it happen. I silently recalled the ring in my drawer, bought with three months worth of savings, making a note to return it soon. There would be no wedding anymore.

"How did I know? How did I know? I always knew, Case," I spat out, "_I always fucking knew_!" My voice rose steadily, and I saw her jump and edge slowly towards the bedroom. There was no need. Her bags were packed, topped with a snapshot of her and Noel, the cheap kinds you get at arcades. Fuck them.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"You're sorry?" I laughed then, I couldn't help it. The idea seemed so ludicrous. "Great Casey, that's just great, 'cause you being sorry can definitely fix the past two years. Two _years, _Casey! It was our anniversary. I tried, tried so damn hard to fix whatever the hell was wrong with me to make you go with him."

"I'm sorry Casey. Sorry I didn't do this sooner. I would've saved myself a whole lot of trouble."

Her face was bright red with embarrassment or anger, I couldn't choose. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Do you love him?" I asked suddenly. It was what I wanted to know.

"I-I don't know."

"Wrong answer. I'm done. We're over. Get the hell out of my house" I turned to the bedroom, but she called my name.

I couldn't stop myself from turning, from smashing the closest picture of us and throwing it to the ground. "Fuck you Casey. When Noel screws your girlfriend more than you do, you know you've lost."

I watched long enough to see her collapse against the wall and sob with shaking shoulders.

I walked up to her, and she shuddered. I bent to her face and grasped her chin roughly with a kiss. "I love you Casey. But this is just pathetic. I'm not going to waste my time waiting anymore. I'm sorry."

And try as I might, I could not stop that goddamned drip of water from coming down my eye, though I would later tell Sam it was a fleck of dust.

I lied.


End file.
